Mordecai's Passion
by WirtGetstheBird69
Summary: An ordinary day for Mordecai and Rigby turns life changing. Mordecai finds out that his relationship is not stable and seeks out a better one.
1. The park

Mordecai was taking a stroll through the Park with Rigby.

Rigby asks Mordecai, "So how are things going with Margaret?"

"I don't know dude, I'm not feeling it anymore, you know what I mean?"

"I feel you man."

Just as this was happening, Mordecai and Rigby saw Benson driving down the path on the golf cart.

The two good friends jumped into a bush to hide from Benson.

"Is he gone yet Rigby?"

"I don't know, I will look," Rigby peered outside the bush.

"He gone man,"

"Okay," Mordecai replied

The two friends continued walking in the Park.

The two arrive at the snack bar.

Both sit down at a table and start talking.

"Now, more about your feeling about Margaret," Rigby asks Mordecai

"So, yeah, I guess I'm not in love with her anymore. I feel like I need a woman with more substance."

"Like who?"

Mordecai replies in a chill tone, "I don't know yet man, I need to find someone I guess."

"I feel you, bro" Rigby says

"You know what Mordecai, we should go out to meet a girl," the raccoon says,

"To where?"

"The coffee shop,"

"Fine, if you says so," Mordecai says,


	2. The Coffee Shop

Mordecai and Rigby walk into the coffee shop, Eileen sees Rigby and gives him a hand job. Rigby shots her in the face with his cum, but Eileen keeps jerking him off.

"Oh yeah Rigby, keep feeding me!"

Rigby grabs Eileen by the hair and pulls her near his penis. Eileen start sucking Rigby's cock like a baby with a pacifier.

Margaret was in the back and greets Mordecai,

"How it going Mordecai?" She asks him

"It's good, I guess,"

"You want to come over to my place tonight?"

"Sorry Margaret, Rigby and I are… uh… watching tv," Mordecai says uncertain

"Come on dude, you know you want to, you can miss tv for one night,"

"Wait, I mean… Rigby and I… are… going… to… eat at Wing Kingdom with Muscle man and Starla,"

"Oh can I come?' Margaret asks

"Sure," Mordecai says depressed

Mordecai says, "Come on Rigby, we are going"

Rigby was having full on sex with Eileen, "Fine, sorry Eileen, I have to go," Rigby pulls out.

Both Mordecai and Rigby leave the coffee chop,

"So how did it go Mordecai?" Rigby asks,

"Dude, I screwed up, I said we will eating at Wing Kingdom with Muscle man and Starla,"

"It's ok man, all we have to do is actually invite them to dinner at Wing Kingdom, todays Friday and every Friday Muscle man and Starla go to Wing Kingdom,"

"That's a good idea, I will call them now,"

Mordecai pulls out his phone and calls Muscle man,

"Hey Muscle man, mind is Margaret, Rigby and I join you for dinner at Wing Kingdom?" Mordecai asks Muscle man over the phone,

Muscle man replies, "I don't know if a couple of ladies like you could handle the heat of Wing Kingdom,"

"We can, just let us come with you guys, it will be a good time for everyone,"

"Fine, you and your friends can come to Wing Kingdom with us. But do you know who else likes to go to Wing Kingdom?"

"Who Muscle man." Mordecai says in an annoyed tone,

"My Mother of course, she truly enjoys the quality of the wings here,"


	3. Wing Kingdom

The five friends arrive at Wing Kingdom, they all are seated.

The waiter asks what the table would want,

Ridgy says,"I want a wing sandwich,"

Mordecai says "I will have 8 wings, please,"

Muscle man tells the waiter, "I would like 24 wings, and Starla wants 20 wings,"

"I can order for myself you know," Starla yells at Muscle man,

"Sure you can, Starla," Muscle man replies,

Margaret says, "I'll have 4 mild wings,"

The waiter says, "Okay, your food will be out soon,"

The waiter leaves the table,

Starla says to Mordecai, "So Mordecai, how are things going at the Park?"

Mordecai replies, "You know how it is, life I guess,"

"I feel you, bro" Muscle man says,

"So Muscle man, thanks for letting me eat with you at Wing Kingdom," Margaret says to Muscle man,

"No problem, Margy," Muscle man says,

Mordecai takes note of the nickname Muscle man gave to Margaret,

The rest of the dinner consisted of Starla talking with Mordecai, and Muscle man and Margaret talking, Rigby awkwardly sat and eat.

After the dinner, Mordecai and Rigby walked to the Park together, Margaret drives to her apartment and Muscle man and Starla take the bus home.

Muscle man watches Starla get of the bus, he rode the bus until he get to a bar. Muscle man stops at the bar and haves a few drinks.

Afterwards he takes the bus back to the Park where his trailer is, he goes into the Park house to grab a midnight snack.

When he walks through the front door of the house, he sees Mordecai trusting his cock into Starla, both were making loud grunting sounds.

Muscle man knew what he had to do. He left the house as the sweaty bluebird was having anal with a overweight woman.


	4. Revenge

Muscle man got on the bus and headed out. He arrived at a door for an apartment. He knocks and Margaret opens the door.

"Hey baby, you know what we have to do," Muscle man proclaimed to the Robin

"Oh yes Muscle man," Margaret eagerly replied,

Muscle charges for Margaret and pushes her on a bed, he takes off both of their clothes and starts having sex.

Mordecai walks up, he gets in the golf car and heads over to Margaret's apartment.

He gets there and opens the door. The house appears to be empty so he goes in and explores.

He walks down the hallway and opens the bedroom door,

"You know who else likes having sex with your girlfriend, MY MOM!" Muscle man yells naked laying in bed with Margaret.

Mordecai grabs muscle man and punches him in the face. Muscle man falls over and lands on the ground.

Margaret yells "Stop it both of you!"

Mordecai runs out of the apartment while Muscle man tries to get up.

"Well that went better than expected," Muscle man said.

Muscle man walks out the door of Margaret's apartment. As he does this, 5 grown men tackle him and drag him away.

Muscle man wakes up and is tied to a chair. He is surrounded by the notorious street gang, the East Side Erections. All of the gang members had braided hair and wore bandanas. Mordecai and Rigby appear and walked in front of Muscle man.

"Feeling to good now Muscle man?" Mordecai asked him.

"Let me go bros!" Muscle man yelled,

"We're not done with you yet," Rigby says

As he says this, the other gang members walk forward and gang bang Muscle man. Mordecai and Rigby join in on the action.


	5. A New Beginning

Muscle man was released from the gang's headquarters and was given money for the bus. He rides to Wing Kingdom and sits at the bar.

"I'll have a mug of boneless wings, please," Muscle man said to the bartender depressed.

"Sure thing sonny," The bartender said

The bartender gave Muscle man his mug and he slowly consumes his food.

"How's it going Muscle man," a familiar voice said.

"Just fine, I guess," Muscle man replied,

Muscle man looks over and sees the Mother Duck (the mother of the ducklings).

"How's it going Mama Duck," Muscle man says to her

"Just fine, these ducklings sure have worn me out, I would be nice if someone would make this night special,"

"It would be my pleasure, lets leave this lonely place,"

Both Muscle man and Mother Duck got up and walked to Muscle man's RV.

At the RV, both Muscle man and Mother Duck sit on the moldy couch and talk about their sexual fantasies. As the night went on, the talking became kissing and then Muscle man found himself without his pants.

"Are you ready for this?" Muscle man asked Mother Duck,

"Oh yes, please Muscle man,"

Then Muscle man and Mother Duck had sex on the couch.

"Oh yeah, Muscle man, that's so good!" Mother Duck yells

Both were becoming very sweaty and tired. Muscle man finishes and yells a mighty roar,

"ahhhhhhhhhh yyyeeah, that's the stuff,"

Afterwards, Mother Duck left and Muscle man watches T.V. He feels satisfied with himself. He later forgave Mordecai, Margaret and everyone who gang raped him. He then lived a happy life in his RV by himself. He enjoyed the simple things in life such as nature and tranquility.


	6. The Death Bed

Muscle man is now 83, he has lived a happy and meaningful life. He is now weak and is laying on a hospital bed surrounded by his friends and family.

Rigby holds Muscle man hands and says, "I sorry it has come to this,"

"It's ok, dude, I couldn't have asked for a better life," Muscle man replied

Rigby steps back and Margaret holds Muscle man's hand,

"You are one of the greatest men I know, I will never forget the good deeds you did to me," Margaret says to the dying man,

"No problem, I was why God put me on Earth," Muscle man says,

Margaret backs off and the local priest holds Muscle man's hand,

"Muscle man, you truly were a righteous man who lived for the Lord, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for the Church and the community," The Priest said,

"No, thank you for dedicating your life to the Lord," Muscle man replied

Everyone backed off and Muscle man's heart stopped beating,

A doctor proclaims Muscle man died,

Some of the visitors started to softly cry as they left the hospital. Muscle man lived a truly special life.


End file.
